Maddi Roscoe - A Hollyoaks Fanfic!
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Maddi Roscoe, Youngest Of 6, She Didn't Want Too Move To Hollyoaks. Maddi Is 14 And Suffers With Depression. What Happens When Moving To The Village Becomes Hard For Her And She Finds Out An Affair Going On Between Freddie And Lindsey, Will She Tell Joe Or Let Them Carry On, She Doesn't Want To Keep Secrets From Her Brothers But She Doesn't Want Them Hurt Either
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing But Maddi Roscoe & My Storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Lime Pictures.**_

_**A/N - This Is About Sandy Roscoe Having A Teenage Daughter Aswell As Her Boys. Some Characters Will Be Returning Too This Story Later On And On Wattpad This Story Has Over 20k Reads & Over A 100votes/comments X**_

14 year old Maddi Roscoe was severly annoyed she had to leave all her friends behind because one of her older brothers Robbie had done something bad "Why do I have to move just because he messed up don't mean I have to move" Sandy Roscoe looked at her youngest child and her only Daughter "because love we're a family and we stick together" Maddi snorted while helping Sandy pack up her room " looks darling I know you don't wanna leave your friends behind but this will be good for the family" "you said that the last time and the time before that" Sandy looked annoyed at how cheeky Maddi was being " I'm bored where's Ziggy?" Joe her eldest brother walked in "probably out being a womanizer" Maddi laughed and Sandy scowled " Be nice to you brother" " I'm not being horrible I'm just laughing at what Joe said" "don't be cheeky to Mum Mads" Maddi rolled her eyes "Joe are you packed?" "Nearly Mum, we just need to set the garage up in the place we're moving to" Sandy nodded "What about Freddie,Ziggy,Jase and Robbie?" "I dunoee Mum" "Maddi you're gonna be coming with me, Joe, Ziggy will be travelling in the van with you, Jase is getting the train and I have no idea where Freddie and Robbie are" "well let's be off" Maddi groaned "come on it'll be okay" "yeah".

_**At The Dog In The Pond**_

"I think you should leave before I call the police" The Roscoe boys didn't move "NOW" "Who the hell do you think your shouting at sweetheart? The only woman to shout at my boys is me" " Darren?" "Mum whose this?" "He's our landlord" Ziggy groaned and Maddi laughed " So that would make you...?" "Your landlords wife" "this is why I should have had daughters" "oh thanks Mum" "Robbie be quiet, Maddi is better behaved then you" Maddi had looked like an angel standing behind her Mum when she was secretly sniggering, Joe looked over to his sister and winked "right Mrs Roscoe let's go sort the keys" Sandy nodded Maddi stay with the boys" "well where else am I gonna go" she whispered so her Mum couldn't hear her.

20Minutes Later Sandy emerged with the keys "Robbie,Jason Maddi you come with me, Joe,you Ziggy and Freddie go in the van and meet us at the house" Joe nodded to show he understood what his Mum had said.

When they arrived at their new house Maddi looked shocked it was massive " shotgun second biggest room" she shouted Joe laughed "fair play munchkin" "I'm NOT a munchkin!, Mum tell him to stop calling me that" "Joe don't wind her up" Sandy warned her eldest son "sorry" Maddi gave him a look that said "HA'. "Ziggy can we order takeaway tonight I can't be doing with Mum's cooking tonight" Ziggy laughed " Yeah" Maddi gave a sigh of relief. She had to admit she liked being here already.

Maddi went to bed that night thinking about how she wasn't sure that moving to the village had been good for her family. When she woke she heard the chaos that were her brothers, getting out of bed she walked downstairs where she saw them arguing over something "Maddi, you alright darling?" Maddi nodded "yeah, why are dumb and dumber arguing?" She asked refering to Freddie and Ziggy Sandy grinned "they don't wanna share with each other" Maddi rolled her eyes "well they're being stupid, not like they can share with Joe" "I know" Freddie glared at Maddi who just ignored him and went to see Joe "you alright kid?" Maddi nodded "Freddie and Ziggy arguing, doing my head in" Joe sighed knowing Maddi hated arguments and got scared if they got to loud "how about me and you go grab some brekkie from a cafe?" Maddi shook her head "I wanna stay with mum" Joe smiled and nodded "course kiddo" Joe walked into the kitchen "oi you pair, keep it down, Maddi is getting scared" Sandy turned to Maddi and noticed her shaking "Mads come here darling" Maddi walked over to her mum "look at me, they won't hurt you, they're being idiots" Ziggy had the decency too look sorry "sorry Maddi" Maddi smiled at Ziggy "Freddie? Anything you wanna say to Maddi?" "Sorry Maddi" instead of smiling at Freddie she glared at him "I'm going too un-pack my room" Sandy nodded and watched as she walked upstairs.

When she was in her room she sat on the floor and started crying, she didn't want to be in that room, she didn't want to be in that village or house, she wanted to be in her old home where her friends were.

"I hope you two are happy, Maddi is scared of arguments and you two haven't helped her have you?" "Mum we said sorry" Sandy rolled her eyes "I shouldn't have to tell you no arguments around her" "I know, it was a silly argument" Sandy glared "silly arguments are just as bad to her".

Maddi had started unpacking her room when the door opened and her mum walked in "you alright love?" Maddi nodded "have they stopped the arguments?" Sandy nodded and smiled "you thought about you wanna decorate your room?" Maddi nodded "purple" Sandy smiled "how about me and you head into town and buy the paint?" Maddi shrugged "if you want" Sandy frowned "you don't want too?" Maddi shrugged again "I aint fussed" "alright, we'll go after lunch" Maddi nodded "mum I wanna go home" she said that in a whisper Sandy frowned "Maddi this is our home now love" Maddi started crying "come here darling" Maddi went into her mum's arms, why is life so crap?" "It will be alright Mads, I promise you".

_**A/N - Well First Chapter, Hope You Likee It, R&R X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hope You're Enjoying The Story, & R&R Please :) **

It had been 3 days since the Roscoe family had moved to Hollyoaks Village and Maddi had decided it was better then being in London.

Sandy was taking her 3 youngest to meet the headteacher at Hollyoaks High where they would be starting "you ready?" "Why do I have to sit in the principal while you bang on about Jase and Maddi?" "Because I wanna talk about you to and the progress you've made" Jase was laughing " I still can't believe you aint been kicked out yet" "That's cos he's never there" Sandy turned to Freddie "Did you say something?" Freddie looked at his Mum " I'm off gotta help Joe and Zig out at the garage" Sandy turned to Robbie "is there anything you wanna tell me?" "Nah" Sandy nodded

**Patrick Blakes Office**

"The state of the trainers, sorry blame the parents Sandy Roscoe Thanks for seeing us today you must be busy" " I always make time for parents especially those of new students" "right well Jason and Maddi will be joining the academy in September" "That's right so Jason, Maddi what are your ambitions?" Jason and Maddi looked confused "what do you wanna be when you grow up?" " I wanna be a medic" "which I understand he gets from you a district nurse I believe" "must have done something wrong in a previous life" Sandy jokingly said "what about you Maddi?" "Erm I would like to be a singer but that's just a dream so I wanna help people out like what my Mum does" Sandy smiled at her Daughter's answer and Patrick looked happy that he had a student who wanted to learn " that's amazing Maddi" Maddi smiled at him " Erm Jase, Robbie take Maddi outside I need a quick word with if that's alright" "Of course" Jason, Robbie and Maddi went out.

" Mr Blake Maddi suffers with severe depression and sometimes can't handle schoolwork" Patrick looked sad for the young girl "well when that happens if you give me a call I'll mark in the register its an approved day off" "Thank You Mr Blake I'm sure she'll appreciate it" Patrick smiled "its the least I can do"

**At The Garage**

"Jase, Robbie wait outside for me I want a quick word with Maddi" The boys went out to wait by the gates for their Mum and Sister " Maddi I've told Mr,Blake about your depression and he said whenever you feel too down he's gonna put in the register as an approved day off" Maddi nodded Sandy gave her daughter a hug "come on let's go see where those boys have gone off too".

Sandy was amazed that Robbie was waiting there for her. They walked to the garage "wow this looks amazing,your Dad would be so proud of you Joe I'm so proud of you" "thanks Mum me and zig did nothing" Freddie jokingly said " you know what I mean all of you, as a special treat for all your hard work and to celebrate the big move I'm making my beef bourginon" "we'll order chinese" " its supposed to be a treat". Ziggy decided to be the suck-up " I love your cooking Mum" Freddie walked up to Joe and Said "Its too late to turn vegatarian right?" Joe looked horrified, "Ziggy, can you take Maddi and Jason to the shop and get some stuff" Sandy gave Ziggy the list " Muuum, I don't wanna go" "Maddi go on" Maddi ran to catch up with Ziggy and Jason.

**Meeting Holly**

Maddi, Jason and Ziggy arrived at Price Slice and Maddi heard a girl say "Seriously? Your old enough to be his mother" "if I was mother I'd still be bathing him hey I'm not that old" "Have you got any peppers?" "Aint no onions either Jase" Ziggy turned to Cindy "you got any onions?" "In the fridge, freezer thingy" "there over there" Maddi got bored and walked out Holly following "hey you must be Maddi?" "Yeah" "I'm Holly, that's my Mum Cindy she runs this place" "My Mums a nurse" "Mads come on" "see ya Holly" "Bye"

****Jason Arrested****

"You not using a cooking book Mum?" "She's happier with her book of spells" "Nope"

**Doorbell**

" get the door Jase" Jason went to answer the door when he saw Cindy and Holly "C..Come in" Cindy barged in and Holly gave him a nervous smile "Mum we got guests " Sandy came in "Oh hi" "your boys came into my shop earlier and mentioned you moved to the area we wanted to welcome you" Cindy handed her a bottle of wine " oh thanks that's nice isn't jase, jase? " "Oh yeah" Cindy turned to look at the portrait " oh there are more of you" " yeah there's Joe, Freddie, Ziggy, Jason, Robbie and Maddi they're all here somewhere, MADDI! Get down here" "what aint I done now?" "Just come down" Maddi came down stairs and saw Holly " Oh hey" "hey" "you must stay for dinner I'm making beef bourgnian" "oh that's very kind but we have stuff do Cindy slapped Holly "we'd love to" Maddi laughed " MUM! I'm going back upstairs" "Okay" "call me when the poision is done" "what" "call me when dinners done, Holly you wanna come up?" "Sure" Maddi and Holly went up to Maddi's room " Wow is this the biggest room?" "Nah my Mums got that one, I shotgunned the second biggest" "haha, my room would fit in here" Maddi laughed "the smaller they are the more cosier they are" Holly smiled "are you starting hollyoaks high?" "Yeah next week" "MADDI! Dinner!" "Yay let the food poisioning begin" "is your Mum that bad a cook" "yep". Maddi and Holly went for dinner " so Ziggy does your girlfriend cook for you?" Freddie started choking "Freddie!" " It went down the wrong way" Maddi, Holly and Robbie burst out laughing " I'm uh unlucky in love right now" " I'm sure you'll find someone soon" "I'm sure I will" Sandy looked disgusted at the obvious flirting in front of Maddi before she could say anything the door knocked "I'll get it Mum" Joe got up to answer when he came in he was accompanied by two police officer's "Jason Roscoe?" "Yeah?" "I'm arresting you on suspicion of armed robbery" Sandy couldn't believe it " you what? You've got nothing on him" "Mum calm down" Cindy and Holly had left and Maddi was in hysterics, Sandy saw this " Joe look after Maddi I think she's scared" Joe immediatley went to comfort his little sister "hey Mads he's gonna be back" "what if he's not Joe" Joe looked sad for his baby sister and hugged her he sat with her on the sofa until she had fallen asleep and Ziggy carried her up to bed and went back to talk to Joe " Maddi really needs help" "its the depression Zig she thinks she can't cope, that's why Mum focuses more on trying to help her" Ziggy and Joe hated the thought of their sister suffering " isn't there anything we can do for her?" "We just need to be there for her and let her know she's not alone" Ziggy nodded,

**5 Hours Later**

Sandy decided to phone home and find out how her baby girl was doing

_**Sandy - Joe? How's Maddi?**_

_**Joe - She's okay she's asleep**_

_**Sandy - is she okay though?**_

_**Joe - she was in tears after Jason had gone **_

_**Sandy - I'll try and get back to see her **_

_**Joe - Stay with Jase, I'll look after her **_

_**Sandy - she'll need to see me **_

_**Joe - oh right I forgot your her calming method **_

_**Sandy - if I'm not back put her in my bed **_

_**Joe - will do Mum **_

Sandy Hung up the phone and wanted to go see Maddi to calm her down. She saw the police officer who arrested her Son "Oi when you gonna let my boy go? He's done nothing wrong" The police officer rolled his eyes and walked away. Sandy sighed it was gonna be a long night

_**The Next Day **_

Maddi had woken up in her Mum's bed and immediatley knew she wasn't back. She tried to hold back the tears, she got her mums dressing gown on and went down to see Joe she was eating her breakfast when Sandy and Jason came in Maddi got up and ran to her Mum wrapping her arms round her Joe watched his sister and knew she vulnerable " its okay darling I'm here now" once Sandy had reassured her she went for a hug off Jason who held his baby sister.

Joe had heard the fight between Robbie and Jason arguing and went to go stop them when he found out it was Robbie who robbed Price Slice he dragged him downstairs and pinned him against the wall Maddi looked terrified she knew Joe had a temper but never thought he"d use it against his brother " Joe? Stop it you're scaring Maddi" Joe looked at his sister and saw her shaking " it was him" "what was" "who done over the shop" "Nah it was you!" Maddi knew it had to have been Robbie as Jason didn't have a bad bone in his body.

Joe and Ziggy had just came back from the hospital " its sorted" "the police aint gonna be looking for you not after Callums description anyway" Robbie looked amused " he lied to the pigs? Result" Maddi looked disgusted that she could be related to someone like him " this aint no laughing matter imagine if Mum found out" "there's no need to imagine cos I heard everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I've Skipped The Chapter Where Robbie Gets Kicked Out So This Is When Maddi & The Boys Meet Fraser Black :-) **

Maddi had though there was something weird about Sandy lately and she wanted to know why. She went to see Ziggy at the garage.

When she got there Ziggy came out to see Maddi "alright Mads?" "Yeah, have you noticed anythings up with Mum?" Ziggy nodded "yeah like she's loved up" Maddi grimaced at the thought of her Mum being in love "eugh!" Ziggy laughed when Sandy came "Ziggy have you seen Maddi?" She couldn't see Maddi as she was sitting in the back "Mum she's here" "when did she come here?" "About 10minutes" Sandy rolled her eyes " Maddi come on, you're coming with me" "where?" "Out come on" Maddi gave her brother a hug Ziggy smiled as he watched his sister walk off with their Mum

Maddi noticed they were by college coffee "Why are you bringing me here? I hate coffee" Sandy smiled " I'm bringing you to meet someone" Maddi looked confused "Who?" "You'll see".

Sandy took her into college coffee and found who she was looking for "Fraser" the person Maddi assumed was Fraser stood up to greet Sandy "Fraser this is my youngest Maddi" Fraser smiled at Maddi and said " its lovely to meet you darling" Maddi smiled "same" Sandy noticed Maddi shaking " er Fraser I'm just gonna have a quick word with Maddi" "sure shall I get you both a coffee" "She doesn't drink coffee" "hot chocolate then" Fraser smiled Sandy took Maddi outside " I wanted you too meet him first because you don't give me any trouble but the boys will" Maddi nodded "OK" Sandy smiled. They went back in and saw Fraser with a hot chocolate and two coffee's Maddi smiled "Thank You Fraser" "your welcome" Sandy and Maddi sat down " So Maddi your Mum tells me you want to be a singer" Maddi looked annoyed at her Mum " yeah but that's not gonna happen" "why not" "singing is for people who have the time to sit there writing songs I don't, I do cover versions but put my own spin on it" "you'll have to play for me sometime" Maddi smiled " I don't know about that" "your Mum can be there" Maddi nodded "OK" "great I own the club in the village" "I thought Trevor Royale owned that?" " No he runs it, I own it" "Oh".

**30 Minutes Later**

Maddi and Sandy had just arrived back home and Maddi was bored so she decided to BBm Holly

_**Maddi - Holly, Wuu2 xxx**_

_**Holly - nm at home wbu xxx**_

_**Maddi - wanna come round?I'm bored xxx**_

_**Holly - Yhyh b round in a bit xxx**_

_**Maddi - kk xxx**_

"Mum, Holly coming round is that OK?" "Yeah" Jason looked happy that Holly was coming "lay off her" Maddi warned him " go away munchkin" "MUM! Jasons telling me to go away" "Jason be nice" Maddi gave him a look that said 'HA' which was received with a glare they carried on glaring at each other until the doorbell went they both raced there until Maddi got there first "Holly" "Hey" "come in" Holly followed Maddi "hi Jason" " uhh Hi" "he's got the hots for you" Holly looked flattered "aw" Maddi laughed "come on let's go upstairs" Holly followed her upstairs "Wow why didn't you tell me you could sing* Maddi noticed Holly lookin at her piano and microphone " oh I can't really I just mess around" "these say different, play something for me?" Maddi sighed "which song?" "Erm Clarity" Maddi got to her piano

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**_

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**_

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**_

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Holly looked shocked at how well she could sing "Wow, your amazing" " I'm not" " yeah you are, you should go on X-factor" Maddi laughed "yeah right I'm not that good with people" Holly smiled "Maddi? Are you OK?" "Yeah" " Is that Joe?" "Nah Freddie" "still can't believe you've got 5 brothers" Maddi laughed " yeah its annoying" " I want a brother or a sister but Cindy doesn't want anymore kids" Maddi giggled "you can have one of my brothers I'll gladly trade" as soon as she said that Joe walked in "you trying to get rid of us" "no just one" Joe laughed " heard you sing" Maddi smiled out of all her brothers Joe and Ziggy were her favrioute.

After Holly had left Maddi got tired and all she wanted to do was sleep "Maddi, dinner" Maddi groaned but went downstairs too where her family were "alright darling?" Maddi nodded "I'm fine" Sandy smiled.

After dinner Maddi went up to have a shower and think about things, she had her shower and then logged onto her facebook account

_Maddi Roscoe - Really Wanna Go Back Home! Don't Feel At Home Here :( __**When The Rain Is Blowing In Your Face And The Whole World Is On Your Case, I Can Offer You A Warm Embrace Too Make You Feel My Love**__ - My All Time Favourite Song Xxx_

Logging off facebook she climbed into bed and started crying, she hated being down all the time, she just wanted to be happy for once and so she could settle here.

Sandy heard Maddi crying so went to see if she was alright "Maddi, you alright?" Maddi shook her head "all I want is too be happy again" Sandy felt her heart break for Maddi "you will be love, we just need to fix you" Maddi frowned "why? I'm not broke" Sandy smiled "no but you're not yourself" Maddi started crying again "why did I get like this? I can't remember" "you've been down for a while love, its not your fault" Maddi smiled through her tears "can you stay? Until I fall asleep?" Sandy smiled "course I can".

Sandy stayed with Maddi until she fell asleep and left her room "Mum is Maddi alright?" Sandy sighed "she wants to be happy again" Joe felt sad for his little sister and Sandy continued speaking "we need to pull together as a family and help her, she's close to breaking and we're gonna have to be there for her".

**A/N - Hope You Enjoyeed The Update :) Xx**


End file.
